1. Priority Data
This application claims priority to European patent application number 13382345.0, filed Sep. 4, 2013, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Field
The present disclosure relates to calculating aircraft speed changes for enabling the avoidance of conflicts between aircraft trajectories.
3. Background
Conflicts in aircraft trajectories may occur, typically on approach to an airport. Improved methods and devices are sought for avoiding such conflicts.